


Stackson Porn (with feelings)

by idratherwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: "How many have fucked you, Stiles? Tell me."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 338





	Stackson Porn (with feelings)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea got into my head and I decided to write it before it ran away. Hope y'all like it.

Jackson loved the sight of Stiles biting his lip to keep himself from begging. Stiles was blindfolded but he swore he could hear the smirk on the werewolf's handsome face. Jackson had always been too cocky for his own good, but he couldn't deny he kind of liked it.

"You're such a slut for werewolf dick," he teased. His fingers ghosted over the human's asshole. "How many have fucked you, Stiles? Tell me."

Stiles shook his head. He blushed and tried to hide his face under his arms. It was difficult since his arms were tied to the headboard. Not that it would've helped when his chest blushed, too. Jackson enjoyed the sight, his eyes shining blue.

"Embarrassed?" Jackson pushes a finger into Stiles, just to hear him moan. "Or were you just too gone to remember?"

"I remember," Stiles says immediately. "All of them."

"Of course you do." Jackson grins, rewards Stiles with a second finger. Loves how easily Stiles takes it. "Tell me. Who was the first? Derek?"

Stiles shakes his head. Jackson laughs.

"Don't tell me Scott took your cherry?" Stiles nods. "Well, well, well. Best friends with benefits, who knew?" Jackson twists his fingers, making Stiles let out a long, low moan. "Tell me."

"It was a full moon. We were -ah!" Stiles moans as Jackson leans forward to suck on his nipple. "In his house. He looked so tense."

"Just helping your best friend, huh? I forget how nice you are," Jackson kisses Stiles chest. "Then what?"

"I told him a blowjob might help. I meant it as a joke, but-"

"But he could hear in your heartbeat you meant it." Jackson guessed. Stiles nodded and whimpered as Jackson slowly fucked him with his fingers. "You'd been wanting his cock in your mouth the moment he turned."

Stiles nodded, whimpered. "More. Please."

That earned him a smack on his stomach. "You get more when I give you more. Finish your story."

Stiles whined. "I tried to deny it." Jackson laughs as he licks a broad stripe on Stiles' neck. "We wrestled, he was so fucking strong, he pinned me to the ground, started grinding against my ass, his bulge was big. So big." Jackson twists Stiles' nipple with his other hand, making him gasp. "He was gonna just rub one out against my pants. I begged him not to. I needed him in me. He pulled my pants down and fucked me with his thick werewolf cock."

"Hard?"

Stiles shook his head. "Scott doesn't do hard. He does slow and thoughtful."

Jackson grinned and sucked on Stiles' bottom lip.

"But one werewolf wasn't enough," Jackson pressed on while he pressed a third finger into Stiles. "Who was next?"

"Isaac," Stiles whispered.

"Louder," Jackson ordered, pinching his nipple.

"Isaac!" Stiles almost shouted. "In the locker room. He caught me staring. He pushed me against a wall and fucked me."

"That was fast," Jackson said, almost curious. "No foreplay?"

"No," Stiles whined. 

"He didn't know how to appreciate you," Jackson said, gently carressing Stiles' cheek. "Such a good werewolf slut. So eager to please. I bet you would've begged anyone for more."

Stiled nodded almost frantically. "I did. Boyd. He didn't want to," Stiles confessed.

"His loss." Jackson took out his fingers to carress Stiles' ass. "And then?"

"Derek," Stiles said. "He came to my room. I had been dropping hints for a while."

"Dropping hints? Stiles, you would've dropped your pants and begged him to fuck you if you had the chance," Jackson said with a laugh. "The way you smelled around him was ridiculous. You were like a small mouse begging to be eaten by a pack of wolves."

Stiles whimpered and bit his lip.

"Of course you would like that idea." Jackson planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "You've always liked stupid ideas."

"I'm liking this idea," Stiles shot back, the first sign of his snark since they had met that day. Jackson grinned.

"You're not proving me wrong." Jackson fucked Stiles with his fingers and bit into his shoulder. Making the human yell in pleasure. 

"Yes, Jackson, please."

"So," Jackson interrupted Stiles' begging with a soft kiss to his lips. "Derek." 

Stiles frowned. "He's hot," he said, obviously trying to rile the werewolf up. Jackson was amused. "So he came to my house one night when he knew my dad was on patrol. He didn't say much, he had me on my knees and sucking his cock immediately. His cock was so musky. I loved the taste of it."

"Oh?" Jackson said, moving on the bed so he could present his own cock to Stiles. "You like the taste of werewolf dick?" 

"Yeah." Stiles sucked on his cock head a little before Jackson pulled it away. "Please, no, I need you."

"Look at you, learning to beg for my cock," Jackson seemed almost proud. "What happened with Derek?"

"He fucked my face, I gagged. He told me to strip and then pushed me to the bed, ate my ass for a while like a starved animal. When he finally fucked me I was so fucking wet he slid right in. He pressed a hand to my mouth to muffle my yells, he was just so rough."

"And you liked it."

Stiles nodded, even though Jackson hadn't meant it as a question. "I did. He came like a fountain, I don't think I've ever had that much cum inside me."

"No?" Jackson asked. "Well, let's try and get you more."

He positioned himself and lifted Stiles' legs, his impressive cock at his entrance. Thanks to the large amount of precum he produced, they didn't need any extra lube. He pushed into Stiles and the human yelled in surprise. "Fuck! Jackson! You're-"

"Huge, I know." Jackson finished his sentence with his usual cocky confidence. "Need to keep my werewolf slut satisfied."

"Not a slut," Stiles complained. "Just yours."

Jackson growled possessively and pushed more of his girth into Stiles. "Careful, Stiles."

"Oh, fuck! Fuck!" Stiles' back arched. "You're so thick!"

Jackson pushed all of his 9 inches into Stiles. The whole time Stiles kept on yelling his name, begging for more. Jackson laughed, breathing hard as he kept on fucking him. "I wonder how many times I can make you come before you beg me stop."

"Don't stop," Stiles begged. "Never stop, please."

"You're so desperate, Stiles," Jackson teased. "Gonna enjoy having you whenever I want."  
  
Stiles came just then. His voice was wrecked. "Yours. Yes. Whenever you want."

Jackson pulled Stiles' blindfold off and immediately the human drank the sight of the werewolf above him. Jackson puffed out his chest and smirked as he did a particularly vicious thrust into Stiles. He pulled out almost all the way and then he wolfed out for his human. His face shifting, eyes glowing, hands moving so his claws wouldn't damage the precious skin. Stiles almost came again at the sight of Jackson's muscles growing more defined, blonde fur covering them, and the feel of his cock becoming slightly thicker and longer.

"Please, Jackson," Stiles begged. "Come in me. Mark me."

Jackson did, growling as his heavy balls dumped a huge load into Stiles. He felt like he came for minutes, each new spurt of sperm received by Stiles with a hum and a whispered "yes".

A shower later, they were both back in Jackson's bed. Thankfully it was large enough that sleeping on a wet spot wasn't an issue.

Jackson was on his back, letting Stiles caress his chest and abs.

"So, that was nice," Stiles said, the nerves on his voice obvious. Jackson smiled with his eyes closed.

"It was."

"I'd like to do it again, sometime."

Jackson nodded before moving to embrace Stiles. The human's surprise at this was almost adorable.

"I said I was going to keep my werewolf slut satisfied. Trust me, I will."

"Not a slut," Stiles said defensively. Jackson laughed, but he made sure to look him in eye before answering.

"Fine. Not a slut, just mine."


End file.
